Romaniaball
Romaniaball is a countryball in Southeastern Europe. His girlfriend (or little sister) is Moldovaball. He is also obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay. History SPQRball and Daciaball are his grandparents. Wallachiaball and Medieval Moldovaball are his parents. He was born in 1877, and shortly after, Russiaball tried to capture him, but failed. In the Great War he joined the Allied side, receiving lots of clay from the defeated Hungaryball following the Treaty of Trianon in 1920. In 1941, he allied himself with Nazi Germanyball, but was captured by Sovietball towards the end of the war, who kept him prisoner behind his Iron Curtain, when Romaniaball could only into dictatorship. He can into democracy since 1989, when Sovietball was dying, and was reunited with his girlfriend Moldovaball the following year. They are now a couple, and he spends his spare time being a vampire and removing Gypsyball from his clay (no connection). He also joined the EU in 2007. Can into space? Can Romania into Space? YES, OF COURSE! He can into ESA membership and also owns ROSA, Romanian Space Agency.Some small satellites also belong to him. Relationships Friends * Bulgariaball- They both remove Gypsyball and Kebab. * Nazi Germanyball- Friends for a short while in 1941. * USAball- Giver of democracy and freedom. * Serbiaball- They both remove Kebab and only neighbor he never got into fight with. * Greeceball-They both remove kebab * Most countries from NATOball * Japanball - Friends since their times in Axis. Nowadays they gib shiny cars and kawaii desu tentakuru hentai. * Chinaball - Friends since Romaniaball was of communist. Nowadays they gib immigrants who build new shops and restaurants. * Australiaball- They donated an Antarctic station to Romaniaball. * Turkeyball - Gib sweets, kebab, clothes and movies, plox. I promise I'll let yuor immigrants in. Nobody has to knowings, especially Serbiaball. HAHAHA, REMOVE KEBAB! June 17, 1462 best night of my life! Enemies * Gypsyball- REMOVE GYPSY!!!!! * Russiaball- Tried to keep him apart from Moldovaball in the past. * Hungaryball- Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though was almost 100 years ago. * EUball- Forces him to pay debts and taxes, and also to tolerate Gypsyball. * Netherlandsball- Because he is against him having free movement within the EU. * Transnistriaball- Get off my girlfriend! Family * Moldovaball is his Girlfriend * When his girlfriend cheated him with Sovietball, it resulted into this. * Transylvaniaball is his daughter.She was stolen for a long time by Hungaryball,and he dreams to Anschluss her clay. * Szekelylandball is his separatist rebel son, supported by Hungaryball * Olteniaball is her daughter,often seen as the dumbest from her family. * Munteniaball is her favourite daughter. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents. Gallery Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. Stamp of Moldova md389.jpg|Dumitru Prunariu, first Romanian in Space Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Versailles and Trianon.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png How countries remove kebab.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 Ukraine and Romania.png Romaniaball.PNG|Romania is of tired 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png R9.jpg Links *Facebook page Category:CountryballsCategory:EuropeCategory:BalkansCategory:NATOCategory:Russian HatersCategory:EUCategory:AryanCategory:Kebab RemoversCategory:OrthodoxCategory:LatinCategory:Vodka removerCategory:RomanceCategory:RomaniaCategory:La FrancophonieCategory:Modern CountryballCategory:Mediterranean SeaCategory:Black seaCategory:Homosex RemoversCategory:Romaniaball